Bugs
by Three-Sixteen
Summary: Link had gotten all the golden bugs for Agitha. She was happy to receieve them until she noticed that not all the bugs were collected. What is her reaction? Short story. Link x Agitha...


**Bugs**

It was dawn. The sun was about to set. Coming from across Hyrule Fields was our Hero, Link, riding on his honorable steed, Epona. Link was a little excited, he was able to capture all twenty-four bugs for Agitha. She promise him that if he brought all of those bugs he'd get a surprise. He wondered what it was, though, he wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with bugs. But for the most part, he liked to help so it really didn't matter, to help a someone as cute as Agitha was a pleasurable thing. With that, Link struck the sides of Epona with his heels as she rode on toward the castle.

Link came from the Faron Providence into the Lanayru part of Hyrule. He stopped near the entrance of the castle and dismounted from Epona and entered the castle. Hyrule was unusually quiet today, he walked in from the south gate and saw that everyone wasn't on the streets, no one in sight. Then he turned the corner into the ally where Agitha was. He hoped that he wasn't to late to go in, the sky was already dark and countless stars shined. Also, the torches were being lit around the town.

Link hurried. He walked up the steps of Agitha's Castle. He turned the knob but didn't open the door. "Are you going into her place?" The man by her window asked.

Link looked at him and nodded.

"I don't understand how a boy like you would hang around her." The man scuffed, "I never knew any girl in this whole town who likes bugs to come to live them."

Link had seen this man before. The same man who always looked through her window wondering what she was doing. Link had wondered why and had to ask.

"What was that?" The man listened, "Why do I hang around here, if I don't like bugs? Well you see, I may not like bugs...but it's that Agitha girl that interest me. She has the cutest smile and a irresistible laugh...pretty much everything about her appearance fascinates me. To top it off, she's a princess...I think? But what throws me off, is those bugs!" The man said frustrated. "How can someone so cute as her, like insects! Girls aren't suppose to like that!"

Link shrugged and continued in, until the man stopped him again.

"Listen...before you go in...I would like to know why you chose to help her." The man asked.

Link answered him...

"Oh...I see." The man said disappointed, "You're a good kid to help others when they need help." The man began to walk away, but gave him one last advice. "I said this many times but I'll say it again...If you don't like bugs, then don't go in." Then he walked back to the window.

Then a voice came to his mind, while the shadow of Midna appeared right behind Link. _"From the way he was talking..."_ Midna spoke, _"It seems like he knows something about this girl."_

Link looked at the man and pondered.

_"Then again... he has a issue, stalking little girls is a dirty habit."_ Midna continued, _"Well anyway, let's go and give these bugs to her. We have more important things to do."_

Link walked in and saw Agitha working at her table in the corner. Most likely she was working with her bugs. She turned around and saw Link at the door and smiled.

"Hi Link!" She said excited, "You caught me at the last minute. I was just about to close." Then she glanced at his pocket, seeing how the opening shined a very bright gold. "Oh! Did you bring me those golden bugs?"

Link nodded and searched his pocket as he walked over to her. He pulled out a large jar filled with twenty-four golden bugs and showed it to her. The jar was so bright the whole room lit up, the touch of golden light made the seem that everything was turned into gold. Agitha gasped as she looked around the room, she liked it! "Wow!" She commented, "It's beautiful!"

All Link did was smile, her innocent joy made him feel that his work was worth it. He handed the jar over.

Agitha held the jar close to her, "Thank you Link! I can't really explain the happiness in my heart." With that, she opened the top and let all the bugs out. The fliers, including the butterflies, dayflies, dragonflies flew out of the jar and around the room. Then Agitha place the jar down to release the walkers. "Link, thanks! Seeing these makes me want to be like a bug too." She laughed, "Here..."

Link receives a large wallet, able of carrying one-thousand rupees. He puts it away and nods.

"If you want to come and talk to the bugs, you know where to find me." Agitha added.

Link simply smiled and walked toward the door. He was happy that he did something good, it definitely held its rewards in the end. Now he could save up more rupees for that magic armor at the Malo's Mart. He passed by the bugs while heading to the door, he reach for the knob, until...

"Wait!" Agitha called out.

Link turned around and looked at Agitha. "Link, I thought you brought me all the bugs."

Link nodded. Complying that he did so.

Agitha recounted the bugs, pointing at each bug around the castle."...There's only twenty-three bugs here! I'm missing a Pill Bug."

Link looked at her questionably.

"Where is the last one?" Agitha asked angrily.

Link looked into his stuff. He was sure that he brought them all. He checked his pockets and still didn't see any bug.

"Link..." Agitha growled.

Link drew his attention to Agitha. Unknown to them, but the bugs were acting strangely

"I know you have it...!" She growled.

Then something strange was happening. The bugs around the room were running around the castle and Link took notice. The golden bugs reached the top of her castle and stood there, oddly. The there was a small shutter in the room that Link felt beneath his feet.The Princess of bugs still looked at him angrily and too stubborn to even notice, she wanted her bug and she wanted it now! The man outside was looking inside through the window, he shook in fear seeing that the bugs were forming from the roof. Link was backed to the door and saw the bugs forming slowly. He then realized that the bugs were reacting to her anger. It was time for him to leave.

"Do you have it or not?" Agitha asked angrily.

Link didn't answer. He quickly open the door and made a run for it.

"You're not leaving without my bug!"

Link ran out down the ally, heading for the southern gate of Hyrule. He made to the entrance to Hyrule and down the field. He didn't hear anything except the crickets along the the grass. The good thing was Agitha wasn't in sight. Then suddenly, forming in the sky, over Agitha Castle was a large swarm of bugs. It was growing and growing, he never knew that Agitha had that many bugs. He took a few back steps, still watching the swarm increase in size, he backed into someone. He turned around and saw gasped.

"You can't run from me, Link" Agitha said with an evil grin. "Now, I want my bug. NOW!"

Link tried his best to explain to her that he didn't have it. He even suggested that he will go and get it for her. He hoped it worked.

"...So you lied to me!" Agitha cried, "I can't believe you Link!"

Plan A didn't work. The bugs were increasing rapidly. He knew for certain that they were hers and that it was coming for him. He had to try something else...

"Wait..." Agitha looked at him straight in the eye. Right to the soul! "...You do have it!"

Link shook his head in denial. What made her think that he had it? He wondered that. He looked back and saw that all the bugs were up in the sky. The mass was large and ready to move at Agitha signal. He had to think of something and fast. She's one psycho, insane girl!

She stared him down, "I'm giving you to the count of three to give me my bug... or else I'll take it from you."

This was it. His doom coming...

"One...!" Agitha counted.

Link felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Two...!" Agitha said more sternly.

This is it! Link took a few steps back, nervous. 

"...Huh?" Agitha stopped.

Link was ready to move, but Agitha didn't say three. He saw that she was looking up in the sky. What happened?

She walked right past Link and pointed up at the bugs in the sky. "What's that?"

Link was confused. Wasn't he gonna get attacked by a huge swarm of bugs? Wasn't Agitha controlling the bugs at will? Why would she be asking that question?

Agitha suddenly gasped, "Those are all my bugs! How did they get out?"

Then a gold gleam shined through the midst of the swarm, dead center. It was the golden bugs Link had collected, forming in a huge cloud around them. The golden bugs seem to be controlling them somehow. From what they could see, up in the skies of Hyrule, they were stationary until...

Agitha gasped, "Link, they're moving!"

The bugs were moving in unison toward them! Gradually moving at slow pace and increasing speed. Link had to think quick, then he saw Epona at the entrance of Hyrule. If he could get Epona, he would have a better advantage of escaping, but was he fast enough to get to his horse before the swarm gets them? It was decided. Link grabbed Agitha's hand and ran to Epona near the castle. It was dangerous, the massive swarm were only yards away from them and they drew closer by the second. Once there, Link quickly told Agitha to get on.

"What!" Agitha shouted, "I never rode on a horse before!"

Link sighed. He grabbed Agitha by the waist and sat her on the saddle, then quickly struck Epona on the side to ride on. Link jumped on from the back and rode on, with Agitha in front of him. He looked back, the bugs were closer than expected, nearly match their range and speed. Link kicked Epona's sides and they rode even faster...

"Whaa!" Agitha panicked, "What do we do!"

Link ignored her and clutch on tighter to the reins. He rode into the pathway of the Faron Providence and though Epona was running at top speed, it still wasn't enough! The bugs were nearly over them. With that in mind,Link pondered on a way to get rid of the bugs, but nothing came to mind. 

_"Look what you got yourself into!" _Midna complained, _"This what happens when you get into other people's business!"_

Link growled back at Midna, demanding for some help.

She snickered, _"Calm down wolf boy, I was only joking."_

Like it was anytime for that.

_"Hmm..." _Midna thought, _"You probably are aware that those gold bugs you gave her are somehow controlling all the bugs in-"_

"Link!" Agitha shouted, "Look!"

Link looked behind him. The cloud of bugs were over them, completely blocking the light of the stars.

_"Geez!" _Midna said in surprise, _"That's a lot of bugs!"_

Link rode Epona to the only bridge in the providence of Hyrule field. He headed into the water and under the bridge. The bugs followed him under, but some hit the edge of the bridge and some sank into the water. Link came out from the other side, noticing that the bugs had slowed down.

_"Nice move wolf boy!" _Midna commented.

Link felt relieved to have found a solution. Now, all he had to do was repeat going under the bridge. But just then he felt a force hit him dead in the chest, sending him flying off Epona and landing hard on his back. Epona slowed down noticing that her rider wasn't commanding her. Agitha looked around and saw Link several yards away from her, laying on the ground almost unconscious.

"Link!"The Bug Princess shouted, "Link, are you alright!"

Link rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes slowly. In a blur, a golden dragonfly buzzed as its wings flickered, staring at him in the face. Link quickly knocked the bug off him and got up. He saw Agitha in the distance but before he could do anything the cloud of bugs already circled above him, ready to swallow him whole.

_"Move it!" _Midna shouted at him.

But it was too late. The huge swarm crash into the ground. The ground shook that Agitha fell off from Epona. Link was consumed by the cloud of bugs.

Agitha got up and ran over to see it Link was alright. She went to check and found nothing. The bugs were gone and so was Link,  
"Link!" She called his name, "Link!" This was the time she felt guilty for making Link go through the trouble for getting all of those bugs, only to find out that it would backfire. 

"RAAGH!" Link screamed,

Agitha was startled and jumped. The voice came from above. She looked up and saw the cloud of bugs going chaotic and out of control. She heard Link but couldn't see him in the midst.The light of the golden bugs weakened and dimmed. 

Link had fought from the inside as he levitated in the air.Abnormally, the bugs offensive weapons had grown twice in size. Link winced at the sharp stings of the bugs from the torso. The stingers of most bugs grown longer to a point were some looked like knives.He quickly pulled out a bomb and threw it into the core of the swarm. On contact, the bomb exploded and all the bugs blew up in smoke. Agitha gasped at the sight of the immense black cloud. Out of the cloud fell Link in black smoke. Soaring from the sky, he landed into the water near the bridge.

"Link!" Agitha ran to him.

Steam was let into the air from Link's burning clothes and the mixture the cool water. The water washed the ashes from his clothes. Agitha made to him and fell to knees and lifted Link's head. He wasn't breathing, neither was his skin warm. Was he gone?

Agitha shook him a bit, "Link! Please wake up!" She begged with tears, thinking the worst of the situation. "I'm so sorry for making you go through that. It's all my fault! Just please don't die! Please, I'm so sorry!" She cried again, taking a small wet cloth from her clothes and wiped his face clean from the dirt.

Then suddenly and small pink fairy appeared from his pocket and circled around him. Agitha watched,wondering what it was. The sparkle of light that trickled from the fairy onto Link brought back warmth on his skin, breath to his lungs and healed his wounds. He opened his eyes, feeling better and fully energized. He glared up at Agitha, who still was holding him in her arms.

"Link?" She whispered, questioning if he was really alive.

And he was. He sat up and stretched his arms around. Then he turned to Agitha and simply smiled.

In a burst of Joy, "Link! You're alive!" She threw her arms around Link, tackling him down to the water and squeezed him tight. "I'm so sorry that I made you go through that. I almost killed you!"

Link layed there and chuckled. He had found it funny.It wasn't the first time he had a near death experience...

...Sunrise...

Sun was rising. The stars and moon faded back into space as the radiant light from the sun soared across the skies of Hyrule. The sun rose over the Fields, Agitha sat on Epona, like the Princess she is,while Link lead the horse back to the town by holding on to its reins. 

Agitha had eyed him the whole time as they journeyed back, she had seen some action displayed by Link and enjoyed the thrill of it. She also really took to heart about the trouble she caused him. He wasn't upset, at least, from what she knew, Link hadn't complained yet. Another interesting thing appeared in her mind was his youth. She was surprised that someone so young would have the courage to fight anything, no matter the size. She could only imagine the greater challenges he had faced before they met. Just the thought of it made her heart race.

They made their way to the entrance of Hyrule. Link stopped Epona, he walked over to Agitha and helped her down. From there, the two walked back to Agitha's place.

"Um...Link?" Agitha called,

Link gave his attention to her as they walked.

"I know I said this before..." She sighed, "I-I'm sorry for the trouble."

Link nodded.

"I was greedy, self-centered, arrogant..." She continued, "I was too excited when you brought me those bugs. I yelled at you and even chased after you when you told me that you didn't have the bug. But, I didn't know that they would turn on us like that. "

Link shrugged. He didn't know it either, but at least they are both alive and well, right?

They were right at the doorstep of Agitha Castle. Agitha stood near the door, "Link, thanks for taking back home safely...and thank you for helping me see my wrong."

Link smiled. He assured her that everything was alright. 

"Link you too kind." She said with a chuckled. "Whenever you're in town, stop by. It'd be nice to see you whenever you get the time. In the meantime I'll write you letters just to let you know what's new."

Link nodded in agreement. For his farewell he bowed his head, out of respect to a Princess.

Agitha laughed,then with the tips of her fingers,she lifted up his head by the chin and planted a kiss on his right cheek. "Farewell to you, my knight in shining armor." She played as she walked inside.

Link smiled and rubbed the spot where she kissed him. Then he was ready to leave...

But the man at the window came from behind and stopped him, "You know kid, I don't know what you did or even know how you did it, but nice work!" He complemented. "I should thank you too, all the bugs in her house are gone. What do you think she'll do now?"

Link didn't have a clue.

"You don't know, eh?" The man sighed, "At least I will build up the courage to go and talk to her now." The man took his leave, but from afar he said one last thing to Link, "Y'know kid...you really are a hero."

Link smiled and nodded and he too took his leave.

...Agitha's Castle...

She sat around her place, rethinking of what she should do now. Her place was messy from the swarm that Link took care of. After what she experienced she'll never collect another bug. 

Agitha sighed, "What to do..."

She pondered about as she clean up her place. It took her awhile to get everything in place, but eventually she clear her castle of all the cages she kept the bugs in, all the pictures and all the different types of aromas. 

Just then, something golden shined from the second floor. The flicker of golden light caught her attention. She made her way up the ladder. When she reached the top, she saw something that made her smile. 

"Oh wow! It's a Pill Bug!" The Princess of Bugs said excited...

* * *

Here'smyfirst Zelda story. I thought Agitha was a cool character in Twilight Princess. What I found funny was...during the game as you collect the bugs, I had all the bugs and was about ready to give to her, but I didn't have enough roomfor ruppes, so I left to spend them with onemore bugin my pocket. If you were to leave without giving it to her, she'll growl at you and say... "I know you have more bugs!" At first I was kinda freaked, then I laughed at it, which inspired me to write this story.

Hope you like it. R and R please!I don't own Zelda...


End file.
